


Dry Those Tears

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [18]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Slight Mention of Blood, slight mention of gore, well more like recovering from insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: He smiled, feeling a thumb circle the top of his hand, knowing the amount of support that was meant in the small gesture. Even now, he had no idea why the world had been kind enough to send in a beautiful angel, his one true love. Taekwoon didn’t deserve Hongbin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Turns out my day of falling behind without it being planned was Day 18,,,, whoops. I hope to get back on track soon, but first have this, inspired by the prompt: By the Fire. Special warnings for today, as this story will mention past events of violence and gore, along with a bit of depictions of paranoia and anxiety. If it helps, this was meant to be the epilogue of what occurs in Taekwoon and Lyn's Blossom Tears MV. Hope you enjoy!

_ Mine. _

_ … _

_ Mine. _

_ … _

_ Mine. _

As Taekwoon observed the crackling fire in front of him, that simple word passed through his mind, growing more insistent with each snap of the burning wood in the fireplace. In the past, this would raise alarms in his brain, would be the signal to go and reach for his pills before the madness started. Yet, the man remained still, focused on keeping his attention on the soft blanket around his bare arms, feel the presence of his most beloved beside him. There was no reason to worry about what had happened before; all was well here - a reminder that constantly battled his other self constantly.

_ Mine. _

As Taekwoon was handed a warm cup of coffee, he remembered how that phrase would be his constant mantra, his old belief that confirming that ‘truth’ would keep everything from falling apart, though it never worked. Instead of being helpful, it was the curse that had him spiraling into a dangerous and cruel life, one that he wasn’t proud of. His intentions of doing for the best of his old interests didn’t excuse all the blood that collected in his palms, all the pitiful eyes that he never looked away from as he carved people open, not waiting for them to stop breathing to yank out his favorite body parts.

_ Mine.  _

As Taekwoon took his first sip of the bitter liquid, he relished in the burn against his throat, a small punishment he knew his lover was aware of, one that he didn’t question about bickering about it so many times in their old home. Taekwoon never felt he had gotten the proper consequences for his actions, being yanked away from the society he once knew to survive in the outskirts of a small town, a cabin perfect for the two of them. He had understood why the other man had made the decision to keep him away from crowded areas, his panic escalating what was already his frail mind into bouts of chaotic paranoia. When looking back on how loud noises and tight spaces did to him and the other people around him, Taekwoon couldn’t deny that this had been the best choice. He couldn’t deny it, yet his fingers would occasionally tighten whenever he held something, his mind wondering why it wasn’t another person’s skin against his grip. Being here had lessened his immoral tendencies by a vast amount, but that didn’t mean the man had escaped from them forever just yet.

_ Mine. _

As Taekwoon placed the empty cup beside his feet, the feeling of his heels being cut up returned to him, the sensation of broken glass against his callouses now only a faint memory. It had been a struggle to have his old affections cooperate with him, Taekwoon now understanding that they had only wanted to preserve their life that was about to be taken away from them by an unstable man and a giant cleaver. His past self would have been convinced that they wanted to leave him, that they had never had reciprocated his undying love and were just using him. None of those were justifications of what he did, yet the man did as he pleased, later constructing his apartment intelligently enough that it hid all evidence of when he had kept eternal souvenirs of the people who broke his heart. That was all over now, it was never going to return now that Taekwoon had him.

_ Mine. _

As Taekwoon was about to let the dark thoughts lead him to a coma-like state, a hand clasped around his, the weight that brought back him to his senses. His lover’s soft fingers were a drastic change to his own, rough and damaged from his old occupation and all the insane precautions he took to keep his secret safe. Being together for so long was a wonder; Taekwoon’s past relationships never made it past a year, yet they were heading towards their fifth anniversary, his lover still warm, his body still intact. Another benefit of being isolated was that it was another way to know that Taekwoon’s lover had accepted all of his faults, was willing to follow him even to the pits of hell if it meant he was helping him move on from his mental and psychological issues. The amount of innocent devotion and reverent dedication the other put in him sometimes made feel Taekwoon feel choked, but most of the time he was glad someone was there to constantly pull in his reigns. He smiled, feeling a thumb circle the top of his hand, knowing the amount of support that was meant in the small gesture. Even now, he had no idea why the world had been kind enough to send in a beautiful angel, his one true love. Taekwoon didn’t deserve Hongbin.

_ Mine. _

As Taekwoon sighed, his head landed on Hongbin’s shoulder, causing the younger man to chuckle. He did his best to pout, not trying to show how much that beautiful laughter affected him. His heart began racing faster, his grip on Hongbin gradually becoming more tight until a kiss on the forehead relaxed him a bit. Neither of them said anything to break the silence, their gazes still lingering in the deep embers that were rising thanks to the new log Hongbin had thrown in. It gave more time for Taekwoon to be grateful for what he had now, a home, a somewhat stable life, a man to call his own which could finally be said without it sounding as possessive in his head as it used to. Sure Taekwoon was still incredibly greedy and on the run from countless families and police, but in this moment he didn’t think he could be happier. He felt a shiver run down his back when Hongbin decided to whisper a tiny confession in his ear, the small “I love you”, he had promised Taekwoon he would say every day that they were together. Each time it was said with an earnest heart, filling the broken man’s heart even more than it ever had when he added a new piece to his abandoned, gruesome collection.

_ Mine.  _

As Taekwoon shifted to be in Hongbin’s embrace, he closed his eyes. He didn’t wish to feel anything else besides the strong arms around him, shielding him from the world that had kept a discerning eye on him. He didn’t wish to smell anything else besides the irresistible mix of sweat and cologne that always clung onto the other’s skin, one that reminded Taekwoon of the swirling winds of fall. He didn’t want to hear anything else besides Hongbin’s hypnotizing singing voice, the one that had memorized his favorite lullaby by heart after being together for so long. Most of all, he didn’t want to be with anyone else. Taekwoon had spent his life searching for a way to cure his initial heartbreak, a journey that sent him to the farthest edges of insanity. The satisfaction and relief that came along with finding a solution, a person who was even more than he had ever hoped for was a feeling Taekwoon hoped he would continue to experience as long as they both lived.

_ Mine. _

  
The word still held importance to Taekwoon while he was lifted up to be taken to bed. It was no longer a sign that he had lost control of his mind, rather it had transformed into the complete opposite. The word reminded him that he had a sense of normality, a safety that resembled that sheets that were being thrown across his body. He had made these recent choices for his own good without relying on his other self to deal with things for him. Everything that stayed with him now was because he was willing to change, to finally declare that his life was his. The sudden realization had Taekwoon sobbing quietly, a moment that lasted only until Hongbin leaned over to kiss his tears away, to hold his head against his chest. Taekwoon still had many things to do before he considered himself alright, but being with Hongbin was the first step, the start of the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this was on my mind as I walking home tonight, but I couldn't ignore it and ended up writing a whole fic about this idea. I know that I may be uninformed about these sort of mental health issues, so please forgive me if this seems unbelievable in any way. Hope to see you for the next part of this series.


End file.
